Hachi
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Desde que eu era pequena, eu gosto do oito. Não é um número tão alto e nem baixo, está no meio termo, se posso dizer assim. Na escola, eu nunca quis tirar mais que nove, para mim oito já estava muito bom."


**Hachi**

Desde que eu era pequena, eu gosto do oito. Não é um número tão alto e nem baixo, está no meio termo, se posso dizer assim. Na escola, eu nunca quis tirar mais que nove, para mim oito já estava muito bom. Então você me pergunta "Por que gosta tanto assim do oito?". Primeiramente, porque ele é simétrico, eu gosto da simetria. Se virarmos ele e desenharmos dois pontinhos no meio de cada volta, parecem dois grandes olhos, fico feliz em poder olhar nos "olhos" de alguém, eu consigo até desabafar! E acima de tudo, virado ele também pode significar o símbolo do infinito.

A pior coisa do oito é que ele é um número. Odeio números. Odeio cálculos. Odeio matemática. Sim, odeio. Não vejo por que razão essa tal matéria ridícula e chata existe, talvez eu esteja me contradizendo, pois gosto tanto do oito e posso chegar a odiá-lo por ser um simples número. Mas fazer o quê? Se preciso dar nota para algo, o máximo que dou é oito, porque gosto bastante mesmo dele. Sim, eu sou uma louca por esse número.

Desculpe-me a indelicadeza por não me apresentar. Sou Nakayama Mika, tenho dezessete anos e estou no terceiro ano do ensino médio. Claro, como toda adolescente da minha idade, tenho alguém que eu ame, o nome dele é Hirose Ryo. Alto, cabelo preto, olhos profundamente azuis, não é muito atlético, mas incrivelmente inteligente, e por fim usa uns óculos que fazem que ele pareça um garoto sério, totalmente o contrário do que é. É divertido e um ótimo amigo.

- Nakayama-san. – chamou o sensei.

- Hai! – levantei-me assustada.

- Como vejo que está prestando muita atenção na aula, pode continuar lendo de onde paramos? – ele falou num tom de pergunta, mas na verdade era uma ordem.

- H-Hai. – hesitei, eu não sabia onde estávamos.

- Página sessenta e três, parágrafo cinco. – Ryo sussurrou para mim e eu acenei com a cabeça em forma de agradecimento, logo comecei a ler.

A aula de geografia estava um saco, horrível mesmo, mas o terror chegou quando começou a aula de matemática. Aquela professora velha que tinha voz de pato falava de contas gigantes e números decimais enormes, minha cabeça não conseguia processar nada do que ela dizia, era algo aterrorizante. Minha amiga, Jun, que sentava na carteira de trás, graças a Deus, fez algumas anotações e depois me passou, só assim para que eu entendesse a matéria do jeito certo. Quando o sinal de saída bateu, quase sai correndo para minha casa.

- Mika-chan, vamos embora juntos? – o Hirose perguntou e meu coração falhou uma batida. COMO ASSIM ELE QUERIA IR EMBORA COMIGO?

- E-eu e você... Juntos? – indaguei levemente ruborizada.

- Sim, algum problema? Já sei, você não pode porque vai embora com a Jun!

- Não vou embora com a Jun-chan! – exclamei. – P-podemos ir embora sim... Mas a sua casa não fica no caminho oposto do caminho da minha?

- Ah, acabei de me mudar para perto da sua casa. – ele sorriu.

- Entendi!

- Então... Vamos?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e fomos andando, ele uns dois passos a frente de mim, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- E então Mika-chan... Do que você gosta? – ele perguntou, não sei por que razão.

- Do número oito. – respondi imediatamente.

- De mais nada? – ele questionou, com um tom meio surpreso.

- De viver... – sorri um pouco de leve, sentindo o vento gelado de fim da tarde bater contra minha face.

- Hum...

- Surpreso?

- Sim...

- Por quê?

- Pensei que responderia algo como coisas fofas, animaizinhos, pelúcias, flores, roupas, acessórios, perfumes e essas coisas que muitas garotas costumam gostar...

- Claro que gosto de algumas coisas que você citou... Mas nada disso é melhor que viver...

- De fato... – ele soltou um riso meio abafado.

- Qual a graça?

- Você é um tanto diferente das outras garotas!

Fiquei em silêncio, sem resposta. Não sabia se aceitava aquilo como um elogio ou uma crítica, mas algo me dizia que era a primeira opção. O vento continuava fraco, fresco e muito gostoso. Ele também havia ficado quieto, talvez estivesse esperando alguma resposta minha. Nós dois andávamos a passos lentos e curtos, eu realmente estava gostando daquele momento, senti que ele também. Até que quebrei aquela quietude toda, perguntando:

- E você Hirose-san, do que gosta?

- Hum... De viver. – ele sorriu.

- Plágio é crime sabia? – brinquei.

- Pensei que ficaria feliz em saber que eu gostei dessa sua ideia a ponto de usá-la também.

- Pois fico. – eu sorri.

- Que bom... Mas sinceramente, eu gosto de várias coisas...

- Hum... Poderia exemplificar uma?

- A pessoa que está conversando comigo neste exato momento.

Parei. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

- C-Como assim?

- Eu gosto de você Mika-chan. Não conhece amor platônico?

- C-Claro que conheço... – respondi. – Porque eu também sempre gostei de você... – falei num tom mais baixo.

- Sério? – mas que mesmo assim ele pôde ouvir.

- S-Sim. – corei.

Antes que eu pudesse piscar novamente, me vi envolvida em seus braços. Ele me abraçou carinhosamente e depositou um beijo estalado na minha testa.

- Foi bom eu ter chamado você para ir embora comigo...

- T-Também acho... – eu não entendia o porquê de estar gaguejando tanto, já que nada me deixava tão envergonhada.

- Mika-chan... Você é uma pessoa nota dez... – ele sussurrou.

- Que pena Ryo... Você é oito... – eu sussurrei e sorri.

- Oito? Por quê? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Porque se virarmos o oito na horizontal, ele vira o símbolo do infinito... E bom... Para mim, você é infinito, eterno... – ajeitei minha cabeça na dobra do seu pescoço, onde pude sentir o seu simples e gostoso cheiro.

Ele ficou sem resposta e eu ri. Logo abraçamo-nos um pouco mais forte e fomos embora para casa, andando lado a lado. Ryo era infinito para mim, mas eu gostaria que eu e ele fôssemos infinitos também, compartilhando felicidade infinita também, para sempre.


End file.
